The Amazing Spider-Man 3: Rise of the Goblin
The Amazing Spider-Man 3 ''is the third installment in ''The Amazing Spider-Man franchise. In some markets, it will be called The Amazing Spider-Man: Octopus Tentacles '''or '''The Amazing Spider-Man: Rise Of The Goblin. It will be directed by Marc Webb as always and Andrew Garfield stated, "Marc wanted to bring a whole new emotion and theme to this story. It's about Peter Parker dealing with some rough situations like Gwen's death caused by his best friend. And he knows enemies rise of Oscorp and that they have some bigger plans for Peter Parker." This is hinting that the Amazing Spider-Man 4 will have Sinister Six, possibly along with a Venom ''and ''Sinister Six movies. The movie is set to release June 2nd, 2016. The villains will be Mysterio, Doctor Octopus, and Vulture. Rhino will be the side villain, while Green Goblin appears later (about into the last 30 or 40 minutes of the film). Cast *Andrew Garfield as Peter Parker/Spider-Man *Dane Dehaan as Harry Osborn *Shailene Woodley as Mary Jane Watson *Zachary Quinto as Quetin Beck/Mysterio *Sally Field as Aunt May *Felicity Jones as Felicia Hardy/Black Cat *Chris Cooper as Norman Osborn/Green Goblin *Jason Statham as Adrian Toomes/Vulture *Hugh Laurie as Jonah Jameson *Mads Mikkelson as Otto Octavius/Doctor Octopus *Ryan Gosling as Eddie Brock *Paul Giamatti as Aleksei Sytsevich/Rhino *Zooey Deschanel as Betty Brant *Emma Stone as Gwen Stacy (flashbacks) *Colm Feore as Donald Menken *BJ Novak as Alistair Smythe *Michael Massee as Gustav Fiers *Ewan McGregor as Dr. Mendel Stromm *Gerald Butler as Sergei Kravinoff (ending) *Liam Hemsworth as John Jameson (after credits) Plot Peter is still mourning over the death of Gwen Stacy, making him think if he should really continue on being Spider-Man. Some time after Gwen dies, peter is introduced to Mary Jane Watson by his Aunt May and they become close friends .And Peter knows that his best friend, Harry Osborn, is now evil and is nowhere to be seen in Empire State or anywhere. Secretly, Harry is planning a riot on Spider-Man with an abundance of villains sent out to destroy him for Harry's final plan. His father seems to be still alive, messing with Harry's mind, and now Peter has to don the Spidey suit again to find out what are these villains' purposes are and what they will do to him... Storyline The movie leaves off when Spider-Man swings a manhole at Rhino. The cops continue to shoot at Aleksei's armor, but it is too powerful. Rhino runs at Spider-Man many times, but Spider-Man dodges his attacks and pulls his foward. He has caught Spider-Man's legs, throwing him from a far distance about 100 feet. Rhino destroys most of a district in Manhattan, charging at Spider-Man, but he swings away. Meanwhile, Gustav Fiers hands over scientist, Otto Octavius, his tentacles, which can communicate with him and is very powerful (6 arms). Octavius seems to be crushing on a woman that works at Oscorp, following her everyday. Harry then tells Fiers, "So this scientist is apart of our plan right?". Fiers replies, "Yes, Mr. Osborn. He is going to be a big part of our team. He is one of the many men will have in mind. (laughs)." It goes to Peter who goes home and constantly spends time thinking about Gwen Stacy. He clears off his mind by going to the Daily Bugle, which is a tall building located next to Empire State, giving his pictures of Spider-Man fighting Rhino to Jonah Jameson, who hates Spider-Man for no apparant reason. Peter continues to do this to help Aunt May and fund for an apartment. He arrives late at Empire State as it is the first day of January. It's revealed that the professor of his class is Dr. Mendel Stromm, an ignorant scientist at Oscorp who works for both Alistair Smythe and Norman Osborn. On the other hand, Norman Osborn seems to be still alive, messing with Harry's mind. He is very crucially negative to his own son, Harry. He knows that Harry became the Green Goblin, the suit Norman worked on for years. Norman fakes his death this whole time, telling Harry he is not worthy enough to be the goblin. It goes back to Peter in class. After school, aunt may introduces peter to Mary Jane Watson & tells Peter that she lives next door to them and that she also has an aunt, but she is funding for an apartment by working as a waitress. They become close, having her reveal to Peter that she was an old friend of Gwen Stacy. Peter now thinks that MJ can help him get over Gwen's death. An old friend of Norman Osborn, Adrian Toomes, seems to be part of Harry's plan. The vulture wings in the room tunnel was created by Toomes, so he tries it on, feeling like he is younger, stronger, and faster. He dons it, calling himself, Vulture, having the power of the suit making him more evil. Harry sends him out next, as Aleksei Sytsevich brings his Rhino suit in, but Harry tells him, "Wait my friend. Keep it in the safe. You'll use it later..." While Peter gives his pictures in to Betty Brant at the Daily Bugle to give to Jameson, receiving $100, Vulture attacks a bank. He kills many people by using guns hidden behinds his wings. Spider-Man comes in to draw him in by making fun of him, so he can come. Spidey swings by Vulture, webs him down, punching and kicking him two times, but Vulture shocks Spider-Man. A mysterious vigilante cat burgalar, Black Cat, jumps in to help Spider-Man. She pulls Vulture over, but gets injured. Vulture runs away, having Spider-Man pick up Black Cat. He asks who she is, but she runs away saying nothing. Spider-Man then says, "Wait, come back!" He follows her around the city, getting in a fight with her. She wins, telling him, "The name's Cat. Black Cat. My name is Felicia Hardy, Oscorp is calling me down, so I got to go, lover." She heads to Oscorp, taking off her suit, revealing it to be Felicia Hardy, the one who works for the Osborns. She hears that Norman Osborn is still alive, so she quits her job there. Harry comes into Oscorp, after being underground in the villains' hideout for a long time, seeing that Felicia left him a note. He does not care, saying he never liked her anyways. Adrian Toomes comes in after the fight with Spider-Man, letting Harry introduce him to Aleksei Sytsevich so the team can get to know one another to bond as they attempt to get rid of Spider-Man. Peter now has enough money to split with Aunt May and buying his apartment. He buys one next to Mary Jane Watson's new one. The building is right close to Times Square, giving Peter bad memories of Electro. Aunt May then tells Peter that he does not need to fund for her because she got a job at a nursing hospital. Later, Mary Jane invites Peter to a show at the theater by magician, Quetin Beck. They both sit together, learning that Beck goes by the name, Mysterio. After the show, it is revealed that Mysterio works with Harry Osborn and Gustav Fiers. He is also apart of their "Sinister Plan". Norman Osborn comes in backstage to order Beck to trick Spider-Man. On the other hand, Otto Octavius, helped by Donald Menken, but secretly Menken is working with Fiers and wants to ruin Octavius, creates a sun radiation. He meets with Peter Parker, who is at Oscorp because Aunt May reminds him Octavius is a genius in science that might help Peter. Later that day, scientists like Alistair Smythe and Mendel Stromm observe Octavius's plan, as well as Peter looking into it with Mary Jane. Donald Menken ruins the project secretly, having a huge explosion in the Oscorp building, so everyone evacuates the upper floors. Octavius is stuck by his tentacles that are evil, dying from the explosion. The fire fighters come in to bring Otto to the hospital. Peter goes out of Oscorp, saying he has had enough of certain deaths of the innocent. He gets a call from Jonah Jameson, who tells him that some people are held captive in Central Park so Peter needs to take pictures of that. Spider-Man heads to Central Park, saving the hostages and charging at the troops holding them, but they magically disappear. Spidey gets very suspicious, having Mysterio come in and revealing that it was an illusion. Mysterio creates an illusion of a bunch of himselves, so Spider-Man can defeat all of them. Spidey deals with all of them one by one, making them all get up. He swings up to web all of them and throw them at the real Mysterio. He attempts to punch Beck in his white mask which is glowing smoke, but he disappears. Peter hands the pictures to Betty because Jameson keeps on firing him for no apparant, serious reason. Octavius wakes up with a dozen of doctors beginning to do surgery on him. He was about to die, but the tentacles harness enough energy to make him alive. It makes him evil and not being the same person he was before. He suprise attacks the doctor out of nowhere with the help of his tentacles, killing many people there enough to make a violent carnage. He heads out of the hospital as police circle around him. He flips over a car with the tentacles, realizing its true power. As that happens, Eddie Brock, a photographer at Daily Bugle, takes pictures of the attack. Octavius then yells, "I am the Doctor Octopus!" Peter heads there as Spider-Man. Eddie tells Spider-Man to take Doctor Octopus down, so Eddie can get good pictures of the Wall Crawler in action. Spider-Man notices his face, trying to make Octavius snap back, but the tentacles made him evil peramently. Harry is watching the fight on a moniter, laughing evily. Spidey webs all of the tentacles, but Doctor Octopus rips the webs apart. He holds Spider-Man, having a lot of citizens cheer for Spidey along with Eddie Brock doing that too. Doctor Octopus then yells, "You don't understand!" Octavius's mind is both good and evil now, deciding to head to Oscorp and destroy ALL of the tower because he blames it for his evilness. Peter gives the pictures to Jameson the same time when Eddie comes in. Jameson introduces him to Eddie. They start hanging out as they leave the Bugle. They become best friends since Harry is now evil, but they know there is a competition on who can get better pictures of Spider-Man. Peter goes to his apartment to sleep for the night and he still has flashbacks of the Green Goblin killing Gwen. He starts to get emotional. Eddie and Peter visit Oscorp's upper building to see how serious the sun radiation explosion was. Many dead bodies appear there and Eddie tells Peter his girlfriend is Felicia Hardy. Peter knows she is Black Cat and she may know he is Spider-Man because she winked at him. Now Otto Octavius wears a disguise as a fedora and a black suit. He heads to Oscorp where the tentacles tell him to go to the villains' hideout underground. The Oscorp Receptionist is killed when she asks who he is. He uses the elevator to go down, meeting Gustav Fiers. He attempts to kill Fiers because he tells Doctor Octopus that he is permantly evil. Doctor Octopus gives in and asks when he will attack the Spider-Man again. Fiers then says, "Just wait there, my friend. Rhino and Vulture have some business to attend to." As Peter goes into a restaurant for lunch on a double date with Mary Jane Watson along with Eddie and Felicia. Harry comes into the diner, but it catches Peter's attention. He tells his friends he has to go in an alley to make a phone call because Harry headed to the alley. Peter and Harry start talking. Harry's eyes are still red and evil because of the spider venom's affects on him. He punches Peter, having a conversation on why Harry killed Gwen. Harry then says, "Stay out of this, Peter. You're an effing punk anyways. We have plans for you! You're a fraud. We're gonna take you away!" Harry kicks Peter and shoves him into the wall, running away. Norman sees his son on the streets, telling him that he will be only proud of Harry if he killed Spider-Man and Peter Parker. Gustav Fiers and the Osborns already know Peter is Spider-Man, but the villains in their "Sinister Plan" don't. Peter comes back to the diner, but his spider sense tingles. Rhino runs over into the diner with his horn, injuring many citizens. Peter tells Mary Jane and Eddie to get to safety, but Felicia then reveals she knows Peter is Spider-Man because she always stalks Harry Osborn who told Fiers Peter is Spider-Man. Black Cat and Spider-Man fight Rhino. Vulture and Doctor Octopus also come in. Black Cat uses her catclaw to pull Rhino like a human does to a horse. Spider-Man then goes on to deal with Vulture and Octavius. He swings up as the two try to attack him, pulls Vulture towards and webs him many times to wrab him around a ball. Doctor Octopus attacks Spider-Man, frees Vulture, and throws Spider-Man to a semi-truck. Spider-Man is stuck under it, pulling it up as many civilians are stuck there too. He breaks the semi-truck and throws the half of it at Rhino who is charging as Black Cat is on his back. Aleksei then claims, "You will not win, Spider-Man!" Spidey uses water hydrants to use against Rhino. Spider-Man punches his armor many times, breaking Aleksei out of the armor. Spider-Man is too busy with Vulture and Doctor Octopus, so Harry comes to take Sytsevich back to Oscorp. Vulture gets a stick from a pole and uses it to hit Spider-Man really hard. Doctor Octopus holds Spider-Man, so Vulture can punch im many times. Vulture flees when the police comes, but Black Cat scratches Doctor Octopus many times. The police then freeze Black Cat and Spider-Man, but they run away, just as Octavius flees. Harry heads to Ravencroft to put Aleksei Sytsevich there in a cell. He tells him to rest a little bit and he will call in Aleksei if they need him for their plan. Later, Peter goes to college, as Dr. Stromm teaches them about the spider venoms. Peter grows eager, thinking that Stromm might have something to do with Richard Parker. MJ sees Peter as they walk out of the building and she sees that he is bruised around his body. She brings him back to his apartment while they rest on a couch for a bit. She cleans Peter's wounds on the body, asking him what happened. Peter then lies and says, "Remember that Rhino dude attacking us while we were eating lunch with Eddie and his girl? I got injured by him..." MJ shares a moment with Peter... Later, Norman Osborn talks with his assistant, Donald Menken. They talk about Fiers and his plan. Norman shows Menken and Stromm into his goblin chamber (he created it at the time Lizard attacked New York). Stromm takes a serum called, "OZ", a test subject that is like the spider venom, but less dangerous and more powerful. The room Norman goes in smokes up, having Stromm and Menken thinking he is dead. Norman turns into a freakish green monster as he grows muscles and limbs. He gets up and chokes Stromm, but not enough to kill him. He throws him, then Donald Menken throws a bat at Norman, but it does not hurt him. Menken attempts to run away, but Norman violently kills him off screen. He puts on the goblin armor, except this time with a sagged mask and sagged green pants, but with green armor that Harry used before to kill Gwen. Norman becomes the Green Goblin. Elsewhere, Peter heads to Richard Parker's old house where he finds the basement the place Richard recorded his research. It is revealed Richard ran away from Norman Osborn and sold his research to Fiers AND part of it to a foreign mafia, which Rhino works in. Peter then exits the house. Quetin Beck talks to Fiers because he does not like his suit; a white mask with black hoodie and black jeans. Gustav gives him a new suit with a fish-bowl helmet, a purple cape, and a yellow suit. Harry then sends out Mysterio to attack Spider-Man. On the other hand, Peter rides a taxi with Eddie to go on a search for Spider-Man to see who can take better pictures. Mysterio attacks them and kills the taxi driver, so Peter secretly suits up and fights Mysterio. Eddie tries his best to get a perfect shot of Spider-Man fighting a hovering Mysterio. Spidey webs Mysterio's fish-bowl out while making rude jokes about him, but there is no head so it is an illusion. Spider-Man takes a risk to be blind-folded to fight Mysterio. He gets to the real him, punching him many times. Beck then is taken into custody by NYPD officers. He says bye to Eddie before he sets off to Oscorp to see any clues on the "Sinister Plan" Harry has in mind. It seems in Oscorp Tower, Harry has left a tape recorder, saying in the video; "Spider-Man aka my best friend Peter Parker... or at least my old best friend. Could not give a damn about me dying. I asked him for his blood... he refused me and let me down... What kind of friend are you, Peter Parker? Couldn't you see I was dying? Now I killed your beloved Gwen Stacy (laughs)! How do you feel about me taking away YOUR hope?" I will create a team when time comes... to face you down, Peter!" When Peter is not looking, Doctor Octopus is crawling up Oscorp with his tentacles, then sees Peter Parker so attacks him. He interrogates him where Spider-Man is since he takes pictures of him, then Peter fights back, accidently revealing to Octavius he IS Spider-Man. Doctor Octopus goes up to the roof of Oscorp, having Green Goblin come in with his glider. He attempts to impale Spider-Man, but he dodges the attack and attempts to pull him. Instead Green Goblin pulls Spider-Man and throws him into a metal part of the tower. Doctor Octopus always uses his tentacles to try to grab Spider-Man, but always misses, having Spider-Man web his face, then beating him up. Octavius controls tons of panels in Oscorp, receiving a lot of electricity and power in his octopus tentacles. Doctor Octopus uses it to shock Spider-Man, but he kicks Octavius, so Octavius grows unconscious. The police come up the building to take him in, but Green Goblin is still there. Harry is watching the fight as he laughs, along with Eddie taking pictures of Spider-Man. Adrian Toomes flies in out of nowhere and helps Green Goblin. Vulture lifts Spider-Man up, providing a chance for Green Goblin to impale him, but Spidey jumps out of the way and Vulture's armor instead breaks. Spider-Man webs Toomes down the building and gives him to the police. Goblin flies away yelling, "This is not over, Spider-Man!" College is cancelled for a few days because Stromm is hurt by Green Goblin. Jonah Jameson receives photos from both Peter and Eddie. He looks carefully at the pictures provided by the two, saying that they're both fired, but he always jokes around so Eddie and Peter knows the competition is basically done AND that Jameson didn't really fire them. After getting no money, Aunt May suggests Peter should get another job that pays well, but Peter already knows Jonah Jameson is never too serious. After talking with his aunt, Peter gets a phone call from an anyonmous, telling him to head to Midtown High Science, his old school. He visits it after school is done for the high school, but Harry comes out of nowhere and kidnaps Spider-Man. At night, Peter wakes up in the Clock Tower and he is in the same exact spot Gwen died in. He starts to get violent flashbacks and Harry tells him that his father, Green Goblin, has set a bomb in the tower for 20 minutes. Green Goblin seems to have Mary Jane, so Peter tries to get up, but his emotions hurt him so much, he cannot. Spider-Man then gets out of the tower and goes to the George Washington Bridge where MJ is being held by Green Goblin. He drops Mary Jane down, but Spider-Man jumps down, grabs her, and saves her. She runs to safety off the island of the Oscorp Power Plant and the Clock Tower to watch the fight. Green Goblin chokes Spider-Man saying, "You will not survive, Peter Parker. You're the son of Richard. You guys are all frauds! Since your mommy and daddy died (laughs), now I will kill you." But Peter then goes on Green Goblin's back, webs up his legs and steals his glider. Spidey then beats him up. 2 minutes are left on the Oscorp pumpkin bomb. Peter encounters Harry, who is down on the ground. He gets up and leaves Peter at the Clock Tower. He finds the bomb and throws it out in the river, having a great explosion. Mary Jane tells Peter she knows he is Spider-Man now. This helps them become close and Peter sees Gwen as a hallucination saying, "Don't worry, Peter. Date Mary Jane. She's my friend and she will be your new 'love of life'." Then Peter replays Gwen's graduation speech in front of MJ, inspiring both of them. In the day time, Green Goblin gets up and flies to his mansion. He sees Fiers there, telling him, "So all the villains are arrested? Good. So we now need to form our plan into the final stage..." Fiers, Harry, and Norman now have access into the cells of Ravencroft. They break out Quetin Beck, Otto Octavius, Adrian Toomes, and Aleksei Sytsevich. Fiers thinks it's not enough for their team so Gustav calls in an old friend of his named, Sergei Kravinoff, an experienced hunter who obssesses over hunting down cross species and animals like Spider-Man. Now they have their team and now Kravinoff can help them train well to get to Spider-Man, calling their team, "Sinister Six"... After Credits: John Jameson, astronaut and son of Jonah Jameson, comes back to New York after being on a long space mission. When he was there, an alien life form, symbiote, was found and now Oscorp has taken it in to analyse it... the symbiote needs a host to bond with as it looks at Peter Parker... Box Office Report The Amazing Spider-Man 3 grossed $15 million over night and $120 million over the opening weekend. In the foreign places like UK and Korea, it topped Box Office records of all time with a $100.2 million gross income on opening week. Overall in the foreign states, it grossed $300 million along with America having the film gross $750 million. Worldwide was $1.5 billion overall. It became Sony's crowned movie king with the best grossing movie of all time! Reception IMDB gave the movie a 8.7 rating, Metacritic thought the movie was 100%, Rotten Tomatoes made it receive a 94/100, beating all of the Marvel and Sony movies of all time and its predessesors. And IGN gave the movie a 9/10 saying, "The best movie I've ever seen! Even better than The Avengers. It grossed more than expectations, becoming the best movie ever!" Sequel There will be a spin-off movie called, Venom. And in 2018, there will be the fourth Spider-Man movie, The Amazing Spider-Man 4.